What Happens in the Elevator
by Vampirekissesx908
Summary: She was just about to leave the hotel after going on vacation with her family. But she just had to get on the elevator. And, to her remorse, she ended up being trapped for two hours with the last person she'd want to be trapped with. What happens after?


What Happens in the Elevator/ Two-shot (or three-shot)

Rated: T (May be changed to M for the next chapter.)

Chapter One

* * *

"Seven flights of stairs. As if people would actually take an hour just to walk stairs," my dad muttered as we came across the stairs in the hotel. "Once was enough."

"We can just take the elevators back down," I told him.

He nodded and smiled happily once we came to the elevator and he realized we wouldn't have to climb the stairs. My dad was really crabby lately, as was my mom. They were having a fight again. After almost deciding to get remarried, there came another fight. I sighed. For two years they've been debating whether or not to get remarried, and I was definitely not expecting anything now.

It was the four of us: my mom and my dad, Ashley, and I who got inside one of the elevators and waited for the door to slide closed. We pressed the button for the bottom floor–the one that would take us down so we could leave, finally.

And we waited for the elevator to finally plant itself to the bottom floor, and we all got out. We were staying at a hotel on vacation in San Francisco, California. I was eighteen years old now, and Ashley was sixteen. I had been in college for three months, and my major was in music.

"Oh," my mom complained, suddenly. She turned around and faced me as we stood beside the elevator. "Amy, I left my purse on the fifth floor....Would you mind going to get it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess not."

"Thanks, Amy."

"Mm-hmm," I mumbled, sighing.

"We'll be right here waiting when you get back," she promised.

I nodded and waited for the elevator door to open. I pushed my hair back as I stepped inside the elevator and stood at the corner, and as I turned around, I noticed that someone was standing in the corner opposite of me. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Ricky looked around as if it weren't obvious. "...Standing in an elevator."

I rolled my eyes. "I mean...what are you doing..._here_?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, instead of answering my question.

"Well... it's the weekend. So I'm on vacation–sort of–with my parents and Ashley."

"I see," he mumbled.

I nodded and looked down, and neither of us said anything for what seemed like a long while, although it was only seconds. I looked up as Ricky cleared his throat and said, "Are you mad?"

I thought about that for a second and then shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. And you?"

"No."

I sighed and grimaced at him. "You know, I don't know why you're talking to me."

"You were the one who talked to me first," he pointed out. I didn't say anything. "Why shouldn't I talk to you?" he continued.

"Maybe because you haven't talked to me in over a year," I shot at him.

"You're the one that didn't want me to talk to you, remember?" he said. "It's not my fault. I wanted us to be friends. I just wanted to get an agreement for joint custody. It wasn't exactly that I was afraid you'd take off with John and I'd never see him again." He paused. "Okay, maybe that was part of it. But still. Us not talking anymore was your idea."

"Idea?" I inquired. "It wasn't an _idea. _It just sort of happened."

"Nothing just happens. You stopped talking to me. And then I decided to leave you alone."

"Going to court was really stupid! I told you I wasn't going to take John away. Why couldn't you have just trusted me?"

He opened his mouth to say something and then stopped. Instead, he said, "I'm sorry."

"Well, unfortunately there isn't anything we can do about it now. I'm in college now. I live in an apartment, and I have a roommate. I can't live in the dorms because I have a baby–"

"I know that."

I ignored him. "I don't live with my parents anymore, so you can't come over to see John like you used to. Even if we were to be friends, it's not like I'd let you come visit John in my apartment. So the only place he'll ever be is at your apartment, because we're not friends."

"Yeah, but we could be friends," he said.

"Why? Why would we just suddenly be friends? Just because we met up and–"

"Yes," he said, and then he hissed, "You know, I think it's pretty pathetic that you have Ashley drop John off at my apartment every other day, and you don't even have the courtesy of bringing him over yourself. Just because of one stupid fight we got in."

I glared at him. "Since when did you get so..."

"So _what_?"

"So..." I stopped, trying to think of the right word. "So _assertive._"

He shrugged his shoulders.

_"_Well–" I paused, looking around. "Haven't we been on this elevator for a while?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Yeah..."

And then suddenly the elevator clicked and stopped in place, not moving anymore. "Oh my gosh," I muttered. "It's, like, broken or something."

"Well, that's why they have a phone," Ricky said. He picked up the phone and clicked the button for assistance. And then he waited and hung the phone back up in its holder. I looked at him curiously and he mumbled, "The phone doesn't work."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not," he said. "Try it for yourself if you don't believe me."

I shook my head. "I believe you, but–are we just stuck on here or something?"

"I'm sure we're not," he said. "Someone will find out the elevator hasn't returned and then they'll fix the problem, I'm sure."

"And if not?"

He smirked. "Then you and I are stuck in this elevator together."

I groaned. "We're going to die in here!"

"No we won't," he promised. "_Someone_ will fix the elevator soon and we'll get out."

"Can't you just call someone on your cell phone and tell them to get us out of here?" I asked, looking at his phone in his pocket.

He shook his head. "I don't have my phone with me. Can't you?"

"Nope. It's in the hotel room..." I trailed off, still looking at his pocket. "What's in your pocket?"

As if he hadn't realizing I noticed and was staring at something else besides whatever it was he had in his pocket, he answered quickly, "Not my phone."

I waited, but he didn't say anything other than that. "Then what?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"It's something," I insisted. I was really curious. I walked only two steps and I was just a couple of inches from him, and then when I put my hand to his pocket, he grabbed my hand and I froze. I tried to get into his pocket anyway, and he grabbed both of my wrists, and I suddenly lost my balance and fell to the floor on my knees, my head a few inches from his waist.

He chuckled. "This is a little kinky."

"Shut up," I muttered instinctively. It was kind of awkward for him to talk to me like that. Ricky and I had never been in a relationship before–unless you count the one-night stand at band camp–and I didn't want him to get any idea like that. I was definitely not trying to seduce him. "Tell me what's in your pocket."

He let one hand go, but he kept hold of my wrist that was nearest his pocket. I realized that this was one of the few times that he'd actually touched me. "Why?"

"Why not?" I asked. "...What? Is it like a knife or something?"

He laughed. "No."

"Then I don't see why I can't know–"

"Because you don't want to know," he interrupted.

"Yes, I–"

"No you don't," he cut me off again.

"I will pin you down on the floor and–"

"Whoa. I didn't know you were like that, Amy. Time can change a person, I guess."

"Show me what's in your pocket!" I grumbled.

He hesitated and then grinned. "If you really want to know..."

"I really want to know," I replied.

"All right, Amy," he said slowly, his voice deep. "Close your eyes and take it out of my pocket."

I narrowed my eyes but did what he said, anyway. Obeying, I closed my eyes, for whatever reason he'd want me to, and I stuck my hand in his pocket and pulled out something that I couldn't quite figure out, and then I opened my eyes and regretted ever asking him what he had in his pocket.

It was a freaking condom. And here I was, knelt down right in front of him, holding it.

I couldn't move. I wanted so bad to drop the condom or burn it or something, but I couldn't do anything. "...This looks really bad."

"Oh? I thought it was the opposite." He smirked. "Now what were you saying about pinning me down on the floor?"

I wanted to stand up. I wanted anything but to be knelt down here, but for some reason I couldn't. It was like my body and movement had gone limp and locked down and frozen. I couldn't even speak. So, instead, there I was, knelt down beneath Ricky as he smirked down at me.

"You wanted to know," he continued.

"I guess I did."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What do you think?" He looked down at me.

"I...I don't know what to think, really."

"You're thinking something."

"I'm thinking about how awkward the position I'm in is..."

"You say awkward; I say kinky."

"And you like that?"

"Yeah."

I cleared my throat. "You know, maybe we should be focusing on the matter at hand..."

"What?"

"What do you mean what? We're stuck in an elevator."

Finally, I gained my movement back and I stood up, embarrassed. Ricky just stared at me, and I handed the condom back to him, still embarrassed. He laughed as he took it and stuffed it back into his pocket. I started fanning myself. "Is it hot in here?"

"I don't know," he said. "Is it hot in here to _you_?"

"Yeah, in fact, I think I'm hyperventilating," I said, trying to breathe.

"No, you just got excited."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know."

"So you're here with someone... That's why you wouldn't tell me."

"I'm not here with anyone," he said. "I always have condoms with me...I learned my lesson after band camp. I'm here with no one."

"I see," I mumbled. "Now can we try to get out of here, please?"

"No," he said as he sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall, "we can't get out of here."

"Um, what?"

He looked up at me. "We can't get out of here. We're stuck here forever. Well, until we die, anyway."

I glowered at him. "_What_ is your problem?"

"Nothing."

I stared at him for a long while, waiting for him to get up and try to get us out, but he never did. I paced back and forth, banged on the elevator door, and then started pacing again. Ricky watched me but said nothing. I groaned and sat down on the other side of the elevator.

"My parents and Ashley are waiting for me," I explained. "I was just supposed to go get my mom's purse, and then we were leaving. They said they'd wait for me, but I'm sure they're not anymore. They probably think I got kidnapped or died."

His face lit up. "That's great!"

"No it isn't!"

I watched him as he crawled over to me and sat beside me. "Yes it is," he said. "If they think you've been kidnapped, then they'll go get help. But since they were waiting for you, then obviously when they see that the elevator hasn't returned, they're going to get help. They're probably getting help right now."

I considered that. "Or they won't get help. All the elevators don't return in the same places, so maybe they'll think I got kidnapped, but what good is that going to do? The police will file a missing person report, and the hotel will shut down soon, and we'll be trapped here all night."

"Now who's negative," he murmured.

"I'm not negative," I claimed. "It's just common sense."

He ignored me and stared at something. I looked in that direction to see what he was looking at, but I couldn't find it. I looked at him curiously, and then I saw what he was looking at. "I know a way we can get out of here," he said.

"...What?" I asked, although I already had a pretty good idea. But I hoped it was anything but that.


End file.
